Tribe of Rakau
Origins The tribe is rumored to have crossed The Wastes after The Black War, however the location of thier home city in Rhivic and practice's prior to migration still remain a mystery. As time passed they fell from the thought of "civilized" kingdoms in their new home, Serpents Valley. Today their existence as more than myth is known only to those explorers and scholars inquisitive enough to look for them. Many tribal stories speak of growing from the ground or being birthed into life from the seeds of The Life Tree's fruit. Lifestyle Known as the people of the Life Tree, the Clan of Rakau are a semi-nomadic people that can be found somewhere on the outskirts of Serpents Valley. Both men and women are skillfully trained in combating the dangers surrounding them and are willing to die instead of bringing dishonor to Rakau. The ferocity of one clansmen in battle is comparable to the stampede of 1000 bulls. The survival of the clan is attributed to a special crop, planted twice yearly, that empowers the Clan with increased stamina and unnaturally long life (roughly 120-150 years of age). As a rite of passage every child, after 30 cycles of the Life Tree (15 years), must make their first trip to see it. Rakau, as it is called, rests peacefully in the Greyheights at the northern edge of the Black Mountains. This trip must then be made every cycle until the young warrior finds a mate. The journey through Serpents Valley is fraught with peril and casualties are almost certain if the group is too inexperienced. After passing the valley the trail turns up the mountain side leading to a small cave entrance about halfway up. Far down within the cave lies Rakau. Twice a year Rakau will bloom showcasing beautiful purple and green flowers that give off a rejuvenating aroma, the bark glows dark red and scattered along the cave floor can be found the small plants bearing the Life Fruit; a small round fruit mixed with assorted reds, greens and purples. The fruit must then be brought back in large numbers in order to sustain the clan till the next blossom. History Past Recent In the year 970 came an amazing harvest of Rakau; it was so profitable that the Clan deemed it "The Cycle of Endless Life" and so it was followed by "The Feast of Endless Life." The ironic twist of this cycle would be the massacre of hundreds of the Rakau Clan. Word of the bountiful harvest spread far throughout the valley and even into the wastes. Eventually word reached the Orcs and Goblins of the mountains and in a brash attempt to gain the "life fruit" they attacked the clan in the midst of their feast. Details of the battle of hazy as the Clan of Rakau tells history only through stories and no written account of the battle has ever come forward. The known facts of the battle are as follows: -Marks the first and only brasen attack on the Clan in their own lands by Orc and Goblin Kind. -Forced the Clan to uproot and move father south along the mountains. -Brought about a new Guardian. Vis (The current Guardian) parished in the attack along with the next Guardian, his eldest son, Pol. Taonga (Vis's eldest daughter), as the next in line, took up the position of Guardian and Protector of Rakau. The attack may have injured the Clan substancially but the force of Orcs and Goblins was desimated, leaving only a scattered few to return to the mountains in defeat; not since that day has an Orc or Goblin been seem even close to the clans borders. 1007- The tribe's Guardian, Toka loses his only son when his party never returns from Rakau. Present April 1017- The Tribe of Rakau engage in a full scale conflict with Orc troops. Orcs attack the mountain but remained cautious (very unlike their nature). Their forces soon retreated with some losses. Bellum, The Guardian Toka's wife led the defense and the Clan suffered no casualties. Tribe Stories Shared Nightmares Morning Hunt Shared Suffering